The tears
by Georgina
Summary: What happens when Heero calls Relina and she insists on seeing him!? Song fic! Review! no flames! love ya all ;)


AN: This takes right after Endless Waltz. It's with Relina and Heero. It's short but cute and needs reviews! This song is called Purest of Pain by Son by Four. It's mushy I hope you enjoy! As a disclaimer, I don't own this song or anything. Oh, and ~ means this is part of the song~ ok! 

__

~Sorry didn't mean to call you but I couldn't fight it

I guess I was weak, couldn't even hide it

and so I surrendered, just to hear your voice~

Heero suddenly discovered that he had dialed Relina's number without thinking and the end was ringing. Before he could hang up a voice answered. It was her voice that he was longing to hear; that he needed to hear.

"Hello?" came Relina's voice.

"Mumm," answered Heero's. He didn't know what to do, he didn't mean for this to happen. He memorized her number, he didn't know why. He couldn't stop thinking about her sense he left. 'What's wrong with me?' he asked himself again.

"Heero!" came Relina's voice. Heero could tell she was excited to hear his voice. He smiled, but stopped, 'what is this?' he thought.

"Uh yeah. I just wanted to talk to you," There was a pause. Then Relina answered.

"Really? Is there something wrong?" Heero could tell she was smiling. He could picture it. Her wonderful, life-giving smile. He cursed himself for the moment of enjoyment.

"Heero?" Relina's voice came again a little worried. Heero hated to hear her worry so he gave in.

"Nothing's wrong," Heero grunted.

"Come over, Heero. I know something is wrong!" Relina said quickly and with finality.

"No, I'm fine," Heero almost screamed. There was another startled pause. Then Relina answered smartly.

"Please Heero, I'm upset I need-"

"Relina don't say it," Heero interrupted her. He hung up the telephone and ran to the nearest plane never stopping for anything. 

~_Don't know how many times I said I'm gonna live with out you, and maybe someone else is standing there besides you, but there's something, baby you need to know. That deep inside me, I feel like I'm dieing. ~_

'I can't believe I'm doing this, I promised myself that I wouldn't… I didn't really even need to say it. It was an unwritten rule. I miss her though. No, I don't, I don't miss anyone-. What if she's really not in trouble. She probably just misses me. I shouldn't be wasting my time! Then again, I don't have a point to life, with no war. I really do need to see her, I've been really dieing to see her, wonder why.' Heero thought to himself on the plane. 

~_ I have to see you, it's all that I'm asking.~_

He finally arrived. He stepped out and it seemed like a memory of the last time. When, she just stood there smiling at him. And Heero was holding the emotion inside, Quatre could tell it was there though.

Heero had to see her. That wonderful, long golden hair and beautiful, blue eyes. Heero smiled back at her this time. Relina's closed, dreamy smile, turned into a widest happiest smile that Relina had done in days. Heero walked down the steps and stood there looking at her. He was dieing to hug, her he was denying it though. Relina couldn't take it. She threw her arms over Heero and pulled him close. Heero smiled of relief and put his arms around her. He guessed this is how you hug, he only watched people do it. This feels wonderful, he said to himself. He was upset of his break of character so he pushed her away without thinking. He felt bad, because she looked hurt. He sucked it up though and opened his mouth.

"What is wrong?" He asked.

"I- I missed you, why did you leave?" Relina asked him hurt.

"I don't stay in one place," he answered looking at the sky.

~_Vida, give me back my fantasy. The courage that I need to live, the air that I breath.~_

"Why don't you stay here for a little while?" Relina practically begged. Heero know that he'd fall deeply for her if he stayed. He didn't want to. Why? Why didn't he want to fall in love he asked himself. He needs love back into his life. Relina, he really does love her and she'll make him alive again. Heero know all this, but he was afraid, for once in his life. He was afraid to care. Heero could see Relina read it in his face. She always knew that that was the reason. 

~_Carino Mio, my world's become so empty. The days are so cold and lonely and each night I taste the purest of pain~_

Heero suddenly released that ever since the scientist took away his humanity that he is now a miserable person. He just released that he does hate it deep down inside and he just discovered that Relina shown a light for him to find his way. Why is he running from it? Heero wanted her light. 'Maybe she'll lead me into the day and out of the fog, I want her, I need her,' Heero thought to himself.

"Ok, I'll stay," Heero smiled. Relina was taken back by this sudden change, but she hugged him. Heero felt a drop of water fall onto his shoulder. He pulled away and saw that Relina was tearing. He frowned.

"Why?" He asked softly. 

"I'm just so happy to be with you," Relina answered smiling though her tears. Heero bent his head forward and kissed her check on top of her tear. He tasted the salty water as it touched his lips. It felt nice and sweet, but sad at the same time because they where tears, however looking at her smile made them sweeter. The salt mentally burnt a hole though his mouth. A hole out of love for her and sorrow, that tears always carried. When he was with Relina everything made sense, even her tears. Heero understood that sad tears weren't needed anymore, only happy. He felt his blood erupt though him, his first kiss. He smiled and said,

"I'll just kiss them all away," Relina smiled and chuckled. 

"I'll stand here forever for that," she answered. Heero smiled and pulled her back into a hug. They stood there for hours hugging. Heero know that this was the answer to his unknown preys. Even ten years later, married with kids Heero could still taste her tears of that day.


End file.
